


Love Hurt So We All Cry

by sakuracutie01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bully Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracutie01/pseuds/sakuracutie01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean smiles wickedly at him. “A white tuxedos. Really, Sammy? I though you’re smarter than that.” Dean took a few more steps toward him, “You know what white symbolizes, don’t you Sammy?” Sam retreats backwards and his heartbeat begin picking up again. Dean continues coming forward and grab onto the white veil before gentling brings it up to his lips, his green eyes remain on Sam’s trembling body. Dean smirk, “White means pure.” </p>
<p>Dean leans in to whispers in Sam’s ear, “You’re not pure.” Sam’s eye shot opens and he put his hand to Dean’s chest to push him away. Dean remain in place and just chuckle lowly on Sam’s ears, “What make you think you can wear this since you’re not pure. Or did you think, fucking your brother isn’t dirty.”</p>
<p>or the one where:</p>
<p>Alpha Dean bully and hates his younger Omega brother, Sammy, but along the way, fall in love. HARD. Just when he think he have Sammy all to himself, another Alpha come into the picture. Dean just can't let that happen, even if he have to hurt Sammy. While Castiel is stuck in between this tornado and Sammy is miserable and oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurt So We All Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I'm here again with a new angst story. WARNING: SAD SAD SAD ANGRY story. Don't like, Don't read. Story is also not beta-read so don't expect too much. Please read all of the tag before you read!
> 
> Dean is a 20 years old Alpha, Sam is a 15 years old Omega , and Castiel is a 20 years old Alpha. 
> 
> This is just the first chapter. Let's see if I can upload more.

"Love Hurts So We All Cry  
Tears Dropping From My Eyes  
The Pain I Can't Explain  
All I Know Is Love Is Pain"

* * *

“Oh, Honey. You look beautiful.” 

Mary tells her youngest son with tears of happiness in her eyes. Sam turns his attention from the vanity mirror and looks at his mother, who’s trying to hold her trembling smile. Sam smiles and brings his hands up to sign, “Thanks, Mom.”

“Of course, he does. Like I always said, ‘I could be Cinderella’s fairy godmother even without the wand.’” Cleo jokes as she continues applying the coral blush to Sam’s cheek. Sam nods in agreement before turning back to view himself in the mirror. He doesn’t think he changes that much. Cleo does a good job at making his face shine, while at the same time, making him look as natural as possible, which he asked for. There were many brides who completely transforms themselves at their wedding, but Sam just wants to look like himself. 

Today is his special day and he is happy.

On his lap, Sam rubs his fingers against the warm engagement ring. Sam still thinks that the ring never matches him. The thing is decorated with so many diamonds that Sam lost counts, as well as a beautiful big center diamond, encase with silver twists and wings. Sam didn’t even have the nerve to put it on until his fiancé confessed to him.   
Recalling back the memory brings a smile to Sam’s face. When his fiancé finally confessed, Sam never knows he could be that happy in his entire life. Sam just knew then that Cas’ feelings were truly sincere and it was everything he ever wanted.

“Ah! You’re one lucky omega, Sammy.” Cleo sighs, pulling Sam’s from his train of thoughts. “You’re about to become Mr. Novak. I can’t believe that our little Sammy is about to marry the most desirable Alpha out there.” Cleo pouts and grabs Sam’s shoulders into a tight hug. Sam just giggles. Yes, he guesses it’s true that Castiel Novak, his fiancé and soon-to-be “husband” in another hour, is pretty amazing. Sam actually doesn’t know why Cas would pick him at all. He’s just a regular 15 years old omega and Cas is a successful 20 years old Alpha, who has everything. His family came from a long line of successful CEOs that govern all of the biggest international trade industries, and Cas is the only heir to this massive empire. Every single Omegas and Betas dream to be with him, and it turns out that he’s the lucky one. Which is why he’s sitting here, in the bridal suite, getting ready for his wedding with Mr. Novak.

“Our Sammy is wonderful, isn’t he?” Mary sadly states and joins in the embrace. 

The door suddenly bursts open and startles the three people. Before he can turn to look, a warm body slams into him and engulfs him in another hug. Sam laughs as he knows exactly who it is. 

“Oh My Gosh!” Ruby squeals as she tightens her hold. “I can’t believe that you’re getting marry!” Sam pats Ruby’s back, letting her know to let go of him because his lungs are quickly losing air. Ruby immediately let's go and apologizes while Sam tries to catch his breath. “Sorry! I was just so happy for you. I just can’t get it in my head that today’s your wedding. Oh! And sorry, I was late. Damn traffic.” Ruby signs with her hands. Sam really appreciates it when Ruby does this with him. He hears people’s talking but it just nice when they know how to sign with him as well. That way, he doesn’t have to feel so different. 

Sam laughs and shakes his head. He signs back, “It’s okay. I’m glad you make it. I thought you’re not going to come and be my bridesmaid anymore. I only have you, you know that, right?” 

Ruby scoffs and signs back, “Of course. I would never miss your wedding for the world, especially if I get to be the maid of honor.” and the whole room burst into laughing.

After a few more minutes, Cleo finally thinks that she’s done with Sam’s makeup and Mary is finally forced to give up from fixing Sam’s white suit. Sam and Cas decided on a traditional theme, meaning that his suit is a white tux with a see-through white veil covering the back of his head that reaches all the way down to the floor. The bouquet that he is supposed to hold when he walks down the aisle is a cluster of red roses, symbolizing eternal love. Ruby’s bridesmaid dress will be a soft blue dress because she and Sam both like the pure color. As for his fiancé, he isn’t sure yet.

“Okay Sammy, I’m going to go to the other room to change.” Ruby signs and Sam nods. “And, Mrs. Winchester, you look like you need some fresh air. Your eyes are red. You won’t look good when he’s coming down the aisle. Besides, you can watch me get into what Sammy’s picking for me and leave him some time along. It is his last hour of being an Omega maiden.” Ruby jokes and grabs Mary’s arm to lead her outside. Sam just laughs at her action. Ruby’s his best friend but at the same time she’s like his sister, and his mom seems to think so too. 

“Alrighty, I’ll go with you. I do need to calm myself. Just looking at my sweet boy growing up and preparing to have his own family just brings me tears.” Mary laughs and pinches Ruby’s cheek. “You’re going to be fine, Honey?’ Mary turns to Sam and he nods back. 

The two women say their goodbyes and exits. Cleo’s also on her way out as she finishes packing her makeups. “Well, look like this part is on you, Sammy.” Cleo smiles back and they came together for a hug. “I truly wish for your happiness and that you two will love each other forever.” Cleo kisses Sam’s forehead before gathering her stuff and exits. Sam waves her goodbyes. Cleo is the nicest beautician that Sam has always know. Sam love the way she isn't scared of anything and can speak her mind, which is why she’s doing makeup for brides and not be a bride herself. But despite all of that, Cleo is the most amazing Beta that Sam knows and he appreciates her and her blessings.

Now that Sam’s finally on his own, he realizes that the room is suddenly too big and silent. Sam takes a deep breath and covers his heart. He’s also can’t believe that in another hour, he’s going to walk down that aisle and marry his fiancé. 

He’s going to walk down that aisle with his brother’s seat empty. 

Sam twitches and forces his eye close. His fingers find their way to his engagement ring, rubbing the silver metal to calm his nerve. Sammy needs to stop his thoughts and instead, calm down. He can’t be like this today. He just can’t. 

Sam hears the door open again and turns to see. He expects maybe his mother’s too worry to leave him too long and decided to come back but that isn’t the case. Instead, standing there is the devil himself, his older brother, Dean.

Dean smirks at him when their eyes meet and slowly closes the door. Sam sprint up from his chair and holds his hand tight to his chest. His heart starts picking up and his lungs seem like it’s collapsing. Sweats immediately start forming on his brows and he can’t help but bite his lips.

Dean looks different the last time he saw him. He has on a clean black tuxedo with his hair comb to the side and shining with gel. From his spot, Sam can smell the alpha’s usual scent, cover with a hint of cologne. The scent that always seem to torment him.

Dean marches a few feet towards him before stopping and says, “Hiya, Sammy. You look good.” Sam tries to sign words with his trembling hands but is quickly interrupt, “Why wouldn’t I come? After all, it is my little Omega brother’s special day.” Sam also wanted to know that too. Ever since he told his family that he wanted to marry Cas, Dean disappeared and no one was able to contact him. 

Sam watches as Dean slowly walks around the room and touches the vase holding his rose bouquet. Dean raises his eyebrows, “Eternal love huh? I don’t recall you liking roses very much, Sammy. Though you like baby breath more?” Sam also didn’t recall Dean knowing which flower he likes. 

Dean turns back to Sam and he has the overwhelming urge to just run. Dean smiles wickedly at him. “A white tuxedo? Really, Sammy? I though you’re smarter than that.” Sam reaches to cover his suits. Dean takes a few steps toward him, “You know what white symbolizes, don’t you Sammy?” Sam retreats backward and his body begins to tremble. Dean continues his way forward and grabs onto the white veil, gentling bringing it up to his lips. His green eyes remain on Sam’s trembling body. 

Dean smirks, “White means pure.” 

Sam is suddenly pinned to the wall, with near tears hanging in his eyes. Sam’s quickly signs, “No.” But Dean ignores him and continues his torturous steps toward Sam. Dean slams his arms on both sides of Sam’s body to trap him. Sam closes his eyes to squeeze the tears that were blurring his vision out and shakes his head. Dean only smirks and leans into whispers in Sam’s ear, “You’re not pure.” 

Sam’s eye shoots open and he immediately tries to push Dean away. Dean remains in place and chuckle lowly in Sam’s ears, “What make you think you can wear this, since _you’re_ not pure. Or did you think, fucking your brother still consider pure.”

Sam’s tears begin to gush out as he continues his struggle, both to escape and hold on to himself. 

Why did Dean appear now? He’s been gone for 2 months so why did he come back now? He can’t do this. Not now. Not on his wedding day. He has no rights. 

As Sam struggles, he doesn’t even notice when Dean covers his face with a cloth. Shock runs down Sam’s body and he gives everything he has to get away from his brother. Sam knows that Dean is dangerous but he has never guesses that Dean would go to this extent nor that he will do this. 

Sam soon finds his body losing its energy and no matter how hard he fights, his eyes start getting heavy. Dean smiles at him and coos him to relax. Sam really tries but he soon falls victims to the darkness and forgets about the world.

_Why? Why now? What did he do to receive this misery?_

_Why did Dean keeps haunting him?_


End file.
